When the Flame Goes Out
by SwagMasterFrozenBlu
Summary: Flame is a young loner just outside of Twolegplace with his mother, Mark. They are also right next to FlareClan. Flame gets offered to join FlareClan, and he has to leave his mother for what he dreams told him to do so. Many moons later, a prophecy weighs on his shoulders, and the sake of the clan is at his paws. Follow young Flame in a journey not worth forgetting.
1. Chapter 1

**FlareClan**

Leader- SparkStar- Ginger tom with one blind eye- Blue eyes

Deputy- BoldShine- White tom with black paws and tail- Green eyes

Apprentice- ColdPaw

Medicine Cat- SilkMoth- Silvery gray she-cat w/ gray legs, white chest and underbelly, and a gray tipped tail- Blind gray eyes

Apprentice- TwigPaw

Warriors

DarkPelt- Dark gray tom with black legs, ears, chest and underbelly, and tail-tip- Amber eyes

GoldenPool- Pale golden she-cat- Yellow- Gold eyes

Apprentice- YellowPaw

CrowFlight- Light black tom with gray ears- Yellow eyes

Apprentice- SingePaw

ShadeBirch- White tom with black spots and light brown legs- Pale yellow eyes

SandSun- Golden brown she-cat- Dark blue eyes

Apprentice- CharPaw

RoaringFlame- Dark orange tom w/ black underbelly- Crimson/amber eyes

SunStream- Pale yellow she-cat- Light green eyes

Apprentices

ColdPaw- Pale gray tom w/ gray paws, underbelly, ears, and black tail-tip- Pale blue eyes

YellowPaw- Brown fluffy tom- Dark green eyes

CharPaw- Gray tom w/ one ear- Hazel eyes

SingePaw- Black she-cat- One blue eye and one green eye

TwigPaw- Light brown tom with gray spots and tail-tip, 3 paws,mother is SparrowFrost- Green eyes

Queens And Kits

SparrowFrost- Light brown she-cat with dark gray tail, dark brown spots and legs, white underbelly- Pale blue eyes

Kits: Expecting

Elders

CrookedBranch- Gray tom with long, dark gray, skinny limbs- Brown eyes

HazelLeaf- Dark brown she-cat with black ears- Amber eyes

**SilverClan**

Leader- WoodStar- Very dark brown she-cat- Blue eyes

Deputy- DarkWind- Dark gray tom with black ears, legs, white underbelly, and light gray tail-tip- Brown eyes

Medicine Cat- BrightChill- Pale yellow she-cat with brown legs and white ears- Amber eyes

Apprentice: BouncePaw- Gray tom- Yellow, green eyes

**ShineClan**

Leader- ShineStar- White she-cat with black legs- Bright yellow eyes

Deputy- StripeNose- Ginger she-cat with white under-belly and legs- Blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Cloudtooth- White tom- Red eyes

**ShadedClan**

Leader- CrackStar- Old dark gray tom with cracked teeth- Hazel eyes

Deputy- GoldEar- White tom with pale yellow ears- Green eyes

Medicine Cat- BeeSting- White and gray she-cat with black spots and brown stripes, white underbelly and chest- Blue eyes

Apprentice- FlowPaw- Gray she-cat with dark gray ears- Blue eyes


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter does. **

The massive flame colored tom padded through the houses of the Twolegs'. His ginger paws were huge, and flattened the grass beneath them. "Mark?" The huge tom's call rang through the Twolegplace. He leaped on a fence.

"What is it?" A beautiful silver she-cat padded out of the back door of the house, and she wore a purple collar that sparkled. "RoaringFlame!" Mark purred happily, and Roaringflame jumped down. He licked her cheek and rubbed his against her's.

"How have you been? How are the kits?" Roaringflame nuzzled her swollen belly.

"Fine," Mark purred, staring at him. "And stop being so over protective. My twolegs are caring for me each day."

Roaringflame sighed in relief. "That's good.." He murmured, touching his nose to her's. "We still have a lot of time before dawn.." The ginger tom whispered. Mark lay on the grass, stretching out. Roaringflame lay next to her, resting until dawn.

Roaringflame woke, the sun had barely risen. /They're going to call the dawn patrol../ He thought, and got up. Mark woke up too, and sat.

"What is it?" She yawned.

"I have to go." RoaringFlame's eyes were regretting. He licked her cheek, and dashed off. He soon made it back to camp, and no one had woken up. "Thank StarClan." He whispered, barely audible.

"Hey, Roaringflame!" Goldenpool padded up to Roaringflame, purring.

"Uh...Hi." He murmured.

"Wanna go on dawn patrol with me, Sandsun, Yellowpaw and Charpaw?" Goldenpool offered, her pale golden eyes shining.

"S-sure.." Roaringflame stuttered.

"Great, I'll gather Yellowpaw and Charpaw, and you wait with SandSun by the entrance." She smiled, and padded to the apprentice den. Roaringflame sighed, and padded to the entrance.

"Hey, Roaringflame." SandSun winked a light blue eye.

Roaringflame flicked his tail-tip in greeting. "Hi.." He murmured.

"So, ready for dawn patrol? I hear that ShineClan is-" Sandsun kept chattering, and Roaringflame huffed. Suddenly, Yellowpaw, Charpaw, and Goldenpool came toward them.

"Let's go." Goldenpool flicked her tail, and the patrol left.

By the time they got back, the clan was active. "Finally you're back." Sparkstar purred, and padded up to his two daughters. "SandSun, GoldenPool, how was the patrol?" The ginger leader mewed calmly.

"Fine!" GoldenPool purred, and danced on her paws. She raced down to the clearing. "Beat you to the freshkill pile!" She called to Sandsun as she was sprinting toward it.

Roaringflame puffed, and looked at Sparkstar. "Are Sparrowfrost's kits born yet?" He mewed, changing the subject.

"Yes, this morning when you just left." Sparkstar smiled. His other mate, RedShell, had died 1 season ago of greencough. RedShell was GoldenPool and Sandsun's mother. The leader was now with Sparrowfrost, forgetting that past.

"Have you named them?" Roaringflame mewed, padding to the nursery with Sparkstar.

The leader nodded, and allowed him in the nursery.

"The white one with brown stripes is Skykit.." Sparrowfrost whispered when they had entered. "And the orange tom with brown spots is Sharpkit." She purred, and licked each kits' head again, and let them continue to suckle.

Roaringflame ducked out of the den, and suddenly remembered Mark. He ran out of camp, luckily no one noticed him. "Mark!" He called when he reached the Twoleg house. Roaringflame leaped over the fence, and looked through the window. He saw Mark with 1 kit beside her. The other kit had been taken away by the Twoleg, it limp in it's pink paws. "It's dead...!?" Roaringflame whispered, and looked back at Mark. She let the other kit, that looked like him, suckle. He staggered back, his paws shaking. Roaringflame raced back to camp, not letting anything stop him.

"Hey, Roaringflame." Singepaw padded up to him, her yellow eyes shining. "Want to share a vole? I can't eat this all myself." She looked down at the big vole.

"Sure." Roaringflame nodded, needing to do something to get the dead kit out of his mind. They began eating, but he couldn't stop thinking about Mark and the dead kit. /Starclan, why?/ He thought as he took a bite. Roaringflame looked up at the sky. Sunhigh.

"I need to sleep." He muttered, and got up.

"Already? It's only Sun-"

"I just need to sleep!" He interrupted Singepaw.

"Fine!" Singepaw replied hotly. "I'll just eat by myself." She growled, and began eating again.

"Singepaw I-" He stopped, deciding not to argue. Roaringflame padded to the warrior's den, flopping into his nest. "I don't deserve any of this." He muttered, shutting his eyes, wanting to get away from the world. He woke in a dream, seeing a bunch of starry cats around him. "Am I dead..?" He muttered coldly.

"Of course not!" RoaringFlame recognized the old medicine cat, FrostedBranch.

He huffed, looking around for his kit. Not here. "Where is my kit?" Roaringflame growled, searching for it.

"Not here, I'm afraid. That was a _kittypet_." Frostedbranch spat the word Kittypet.

"Are you judging Mark? **And** my kits?" He roared, sprinting toward FrostedBranch.

The old medicine cat purred. "That nuisance will never be a warrior, rather than a loner."

"He will be a warrior..." Roaringflame vowed, and all went dark.

**I have just started this book, and if you are confused, please private message me what you do not get, and I will reply as soon as I can. Thanks! -Frozen xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Roaringflame woke, anger burning in his gaze. 'He will never be a warrior!'. FrostedBranch knew nothing. His kit would be a warrior. He heaved himself out of his nest, and padded out of camp. The milky dawn sky was bright, though no one was up. Today would be the Gathering. Roaringflame strode across the forest, and scented Twolegplace. The flame colored tom padded up to Mark's fence, and leaped over it.

"Mark?" He whispered. Nothing. Roaringflame looked around, and saw a little flame colored kit. "My son..." His voice shook, and he nosed the small creature. "I know you won't remember me, but I will come back for you...Flame.." Roaringflame vowed, and drew away. He stalked away, leaving the little kit in the yard.

Roaringflame padded into the medicine den, wanting to speak with SilkMoth. "Silk-" He paused as he noticed Shadebirch turning on the medicine cat.

"I don't know why you're so angry, I'm doing everything I can.." The young silver she soothed.

"Oh. Sure!" Shadebirch snarled. "My big brother is dying at your paws. And you're saying you've done EVERYTHING?" He yowled, and stomped out of the den.

"Yeesh.." Silkmoth muttered, and looked down at the deputy with blind gray eyes. He was wheezing, despite his old age. Boldshine writhed on the ground, and stopped.

"Silkmoth, I need to talk to you." Roaringflame mewed hesitantly.

"May it wait? The Gathering is soon and I have a lot of cats complaining about coughs and belly aches." Silkmoth sighed, sniffing Boldshine.

"Y-yeah..It can wait." He lied, and stepped out of the den, padding to the freshkill pile. Roaringflame didn't feel like eating, but he had to. The Gathering place was this sandy beach, the palm tree was huge, and had 4 branches for the leaders. It was right next to the sun-drown place. It was also a long travel, so he had to get his strength up. Roaringflame plucked out a vole, and began eating slowly. He began wondering-

I have broke the code, so will Starclan punish me..? He made a decision. He'd never see Mark again, even though how painful it was.

Singepaw padded up to him. "Change your mind from yesterday?" She murmured, and sat in front of him, tucking her paws under her chest.

"You can say that." Roaringflame purred, and pushed the rest of the vole toward her. She looked as big as a warrior.

"Oh- yeah. Big news! I passed my final assessment this morning with Coldpaw, Yellowpaw, and Charpaw!" Singepaw squeaked, and swallowed.

"Great! So when is your-"

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather to hear my words!" Sparkstar called from the top of his den.

"Now!" Singepaw bounced up to her denmates in front of the leader. "Singepaw, Coldpaw, Yellowpaw, and Charpaw have passed their final assessment- and I am here to give them their warrior names!" Sparkstar yowled. "Singepaw, Coldpaw, Yellowpaw and Charpaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as SingeWood, ColdCloud, YellowPetal, and CharPool!" After he said that, the clan cheered the four new warriors' names.

"SingeWood! ColdCloud! YellowPetal! CharPool!"

"Get ready, we leave at Moonrise!" Sparkstar dismissed, and leaped from his den, padding toward the medicine den.

Singewood bounded toward Roaringflame, and squeaked. "I'm finally a warrior!" She knocked Roaringflame over and pinned him. "I'm the greatest warrior of all." She glared down at him playfully.

"Roaringflame." Goldenpool interrupted. "Honeykit and Skykit want to see you."

Roaringflame got up, and followed Goldenpool. He looked back, noticing Singewood glaring at Goldenpool.

They entered the nursery. "Roaringflame!" Honeykit mewed, and rolled at his paws. Skykit padded up to him casually, flicking her gray tail.

"Honeykit, Skykit." He greeted Sparrowfrost's kits. Skykit nodded her head, a bright twinkle in her eyes.

Honeykit climbed up his forelegs, and clung onto his back. "Badger ride!" She squeaked.

"Sorry Honeykit, I can't. I have to leave for the Gathering soon." Roaringflame purred, and shook her off gently.

"Noooo!" Honeykit whined, but padded back to her mother.

"Bye, Roaringflame." Skykit whispered when Honeykit was out of earshot.

He flicked his tail in goodbye, and padded out of the nursery.

(Sorry this Chapter was short, I want the Gathering to be at the next episode. Any thoughts, suggestions? PM me! -Frozen)


	4. Chapter 4

**Updating...yeah...that's not gonna happen for a while. cx Anyhow, enjoy the very...****_very._****.late..CHAPTER!**

Roaringflame paced by Sparkstar, traveling to the Gatheringplace. His paws ached, but he loved being chosen to go to the gathering. Unfortunately, Boldshine couldn't make it due to sickness. Roaringflame ran on the beach like a kit, squeaking.

Roaringflame sat down on the to arrive. They were always late, Roaringflame had recognized. Then finally, after a long while of waiting, the clan had arrived. Their leader, Woodstar, was a short dark brown tom with piercing green eyes. Woodstar leaped up on the palm tree. "Let all cats gather!"

"Prey is well in our territory-" Woodstar began, shooting a glance at Bleakstar, leader of Shineclan. "And we have two new kits, my own, mothered by GrayStorm, Oakkit and Flowerkit!" Woodstar lifted his chin proudly.

"Mhm.." Sparkstar murmured, stepping up. "Our territory is rich with prey, and we have four new warriors. Coldcloud, Yellowpetal, Singewood, and Charpool!" The tall leader sniffed. "That is all."

The other leaders all had new kits or apprentices or warriors.

"You may all share tongues until dawn." Sparkstar ended with a flick of his tail.

Roaringflame sighed, looking around. He noticed a blue-gray she-cat, looking fearfully up at a dark brown tabby. The tabby was growling with rage, lifting up a paw. The she-cat screeched, and he lowered the paw. He padded away with a snort. "Disgraceful kittypet.." Roaringflame caught from the tabby as he walked away.

"Are you alright?" He padded up to her slowly.

The she-cat hissed in alarm, her tail bristling. She looked up at him with pain filling her brilliant gold eyes. "Roaringflame.." She mewed slowly.

"How do you-"

"Everyone knows you..you're the best warrior in the forest." The blue-gray she-cat muttered.

"And who was that tabby again?" Roaringflame looked at the tom through narrowed eyes.

"That's Dustswirl..we used to be mates.." She looked away, a glare forming on her small face. "Anyways..I'm Blueshade." She looked up at him, and gave a light smile.

Roaringflame just looked down at her, staring into her bright golden eyes. Blueshade blinked, her smile fading. "I have to go.." She dashed away into the group of Silverclan warriors.

Roaringflame woke with a jolt. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes. It was barely dawn. He padded around camp, remembering the kit. It'd been moons since he'd last visited his kit.

"Roaringflame!" Sparkstar called to him from his lichen-hung den.

The large ginger tom padded up to him, waving his tail. "Yes, Sparkstar?"

"I want you to lead dawn patrol. Take Sunstream, Goldenpool, Singewood, and Crowflight." The leader yawned. "I'm tired.."

"Alright.." Roaringflame sighed. He padded to the warrior's den and got the cats Sparkstar ordered him to.

"Now?" Crowflight snarled, but got up.

"Yes,now.." Roaringflame smirked.

Sunstream and Goldenpool flanked Roaringflame while Singewood and Crowflight whispered to each other behind him. "Let's go around Twolegplace." He murmured, and headed off.

A bright orange tom with large black paws skidded through the grass, rolling on his back. He kicked out his hindlegs, pretending he was battling a clan cat. "That's my little warrior." A beautiful gray she-cat looked down at him, leaning down to lick between his ears.

"Mark!" The tom purred, scrambling to him paws. "Can I go explore, Mama?" He squeaked.

"Yes, Flame, but be careful!" Mark called as Flame bounded away.

Flame rolled his green eyes, and he bounded toward the forest. He paused, scenting something. Cats! Flame thought, and looked around for a hiding place. No bushes, no holes, no trees close enough. Suddenly, a huge ginger tom with black ears and underbelly padded toward him. Two golden she-cats flanked him, and two black cats were behind them.

"I guess you're going to tell me what I'm doing here?" Flame snarled, lashing his tail. He didn't want to sound weak, because he knew who this cat was.

"Quite the opposite...follow me." The ginger tom smiled, and led him away into the forest.

"Who are you?" Flame muttered. That was a mouse-brained question, because he knew his name.

"Roaringflame..and I'm guessing you are Flame?" Roaringflame smiled.

"How do you-"

"Roaringflame!" A bright orange tom padded toward them, his one eye disturbing to him. Flame winced.

"Sparkstar, I've brought someone." He mewed, and turned his amber gaze toward Flame.

"Ah..a youngster." Sparkstar smiled. "Would you like to join FlareClan? Remember, I do not make this offer lightly."

Flame's green eyes widened, and he nodded weakly.

"What's his name?" Sparkstar looked at Roaringflame.

"Flame.." Roaringflame whispered, his gaze warm toward him. "Flamepaw."

**FINALLY! We're at the juicy stuff :D This is where it all starts.. c: I'ma skip a moon next chapter. Remember, comment, and stay tuned!**

**-Frozenxx**


End file.
